Increased performance of circuit devices on a substrate (e.g., integrated circuit (IC) transistors, resistors, capacitors, etc. on a semiconductor (e.g., silicon) substrate) is typically a major factor considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. For example, during design and manufacture or forming of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor semiconductor devices, such as those used in a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), it is often desired to increase movement of electrons in N-type MOS device AMOS) channels and to increase movement of positive charged holes in P-type MOS device (PMOS) channels. In addition, during such design, it is often also desired to reduce the depletion of carriers in an area of the NMOS and PMOS device gate electrodes near the gate dielectrics during inversion, while minimizing parasitic resistance, and providing an appropriately large threshold or “ON” voltage.